warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Irisfrost
is a pale brown-ginger tabby she-kit with jet black patches, and green-hazel eyes. Personality Irispaw is sweet, and shy. She hates to get wet. Her favorite sport is rock climbing. She is very is very rambunctious. She thinks Bramblekit is she-cat's tom, and she really liked Risingkit. She felt like she'd fight any battle for him, and always felt strong next to him. Irispaw loves Talonpaw now, and will always be there for him. Life Iriskit is seen being born to Silverheart. She is about 1 minute younger than her sister, due to her mother's grief over two miscarriages. Her sister, Fernkit was the only kit who survived the miscarriage plague. Iriskt is later on seen playing with Bramblekit, and accidently touching her nose with his. She doesn't know why other kits started calling them love birds. They later on play rogues, and she's a rogue. Her and Bramblekit keep saying they're going to be leaders, and saying they'll make eachother deputies. They are later on caught in a blizzard outside. The two return, Iriskit loving him more. She gets really sad when Fernkit steals him. They later on all become friends. Iriskit tries to leave, but Risingkit changes her mind. She later on doesn't want to be with Bramblekit, only Risingkit. Iriskit gets a fever, and is in the forest with Risingkit. He shows that he really likes her by pressing up against her to keep her warm, although he can get the fever. The next day she's cured, and talks with Bramblekit. He tries to make her fall in love with him again, but she refuses. Later on, Risingkit is attacked by Icekit. Iriskit is really angered by her, and helps patch up Risingkit. The two later vow to get revenge. The two don't kill of even hurt Icekit. Iriskit gets angry when Wildkit starts to like Risingkit, but he doesn't like her back. It makes Iriskit happy, and the two lovers go on a walk. They return, and decide to see Brindlekit, but the others follow, making the two mad. Iriskit is later on struck by lightning. She gets back on her paws, and Iriskit goes for a walk with Risingkit. They spend the night together outside, but then get in trouble. The two are fourced into the nursery for two days. Later, Risngkit is seen hugging her, tears streaming down his face. She later on pins down Wildkit and tells her to leave Risingkit alone, cause he just wants to be her friend. She later on gets stuck in a fox trap, and is stolen by a twoleg. She tells Risingkit he belongs to Wildkit. risingkit agrees, and they walk seprate paths. Iriskit become Irisipaw, and falls in love with Talonpaw. In Chat: Irispaw is seen with Talonpaw. An Apprentice named Eaglepaw has a huge crush on her. In rp: She later is asked by Talonpaw to go hunting. She catches four birds imeatitly, and sits in the sun, looking strikingly beautiful. Talonpaw tries not to drool, and then they hear Icepaw wail. They rush to camp, forgetting their prey. In chat: Irispaw is goes hunting with Talonpaw and Icepaw. She then lays down in the clearing watching the two siblings talk. Eaglepaw says hi in a sexy voice, angering Talonpaw. Lionpaw, Eaglepaw's brother, tries to teach Talonpaw a lesson, which fails. They are all later on seen playing clans, but then Irispaw has to clean the dens. Talonpaw gets fleas, and Irispaw accidently shoves a thorn up her paw. She walks away to get it treated when a branch falls on her head, knocking her out. In rp.... Irispaw become Irisfrost. She is seen outside, sad. Finalblitz talks to her. Irisfrost knows that he's trying to get her to like him. She is later on seen sitting the vigil. Talonclaw then asks her to be his mate, and she says yes. Family Mother - Silverheart - Living Father - 'Breezecloud - Living '''Siblings '- Two Unnamed kits - Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Sister: '- Fernkit - Living 'Mate -' Talonclaw - Living 'Sisters in law - 'Icefeather, Nightheart, Auroraspirit - Living '''Brothers in law - Thornfang, Redpelt - Living Trivia * Iriskit is called Irishkit many times, but her name does not have a 'h' in it. *Iriskit was named after Willowflame's favorite flower. *She doesn't really play with her sister, cause she took her crush by accident. *She has a bigger crush on Talonpaw than she had on Risingpaw. *She's best friends with Wildpaw and Risingpaw. *She's going to be the Best Hunter, but its not much of a destiny. Quotes Life Image Character Pixels Irispaw.kit.png|Kit Category:She-cats Category:Kit Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:WinterClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:WinterClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior